Di Atas Cinta: Eros
by Kenzeira
Summary: Bagi Yuuri, eros adalah Viktor. [Viktuuri]


**Disklaimer** : Yuuri! on Ice milik MAPPA, Mitsuro Kubo dan Tadashi Hiramatsu. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini selain untuk kesenangan belaka dan kebutuhan asupan yang mendesak.

* * *

 **DI ATAS CINTA: EROS**

 **oleh Kenzeira**

* * *

Eros: cinta yang sensual.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan membayangkan menjadi semangkuk katsudon, lengkap dengan kuah dan olahan berbagai macam bumbu, ditambah harum khas yang membuat siapapun tergiur ingin mencicipi, sedikit saja, sesendok juga tak masalah. Lantas rasa lezat tiada tara akan terus mengingatkanmu betapa sesungguhnya katsudon tidak hanya sekadar katsudon; tapi juga merupakan makanan nikmat penuh sensualitas, dicicipi sekali maka bakal muncul keinginan untuk kembali mencicipi, terus, terus, hingga mangkuk porsi besar ludes tak bersisa.

Begitulah awal-mula Yuuri menemukan apa itu arti eros: semangkuk katsudon. Terdengar lucu, terkesan tidak serius, seperti bergurau bahwa akan ada hujan api di muka bumi. Namun, itulah kenyataannya. Ia tak pandai menerka-nerka perasaan semacam apa eros itu selain fakta bahwa baginya eros adalah ketika Viktor berseluncur dengan indah lagi cantik di atas gelanggang es, meliuk-liukkan tubuh seraya memejamkan mata—entah membayangkan apa, mendalami cinta yang sensual lewat gerakan nakal (oh, serta kedipan mata yang membuat siapa saja seakan terpelanting ke belakang).

Bagi Yuuri, eros adalah Viktor—Viktor Nikiforov; _figure skater_ muda berbakat yang jenius, selalu membuat kagum, memiliki segudang gebrakan baru, sekaligus nilai tambah lain; ramah kepada penggemar dan luar biasa tampan. Barangkali lelaki mana pun bakal terpesona kalau melihat Viktor menunjukkan sensualitasnya di atas es, seperti Yuuri. Atau Yurio. Terlebih kaum perempuan, jangan ditanya lagi. Yuuko beberapa kali mimisan setiap melihat Viktor melakukan latihan bebas di Ice Castle Hasetsu.

Masalahnya, eros semacam apa yang ingin dilihat Viktor terhadap Yuuri. Tatkala merenung dengan kepala bersandar pada meja, tercium aroma khas dari makanan kesukaannya, lantas otaknya seakan meledak memikirkan bagaimana jadinya kalau ia mengartikan eros sebagai pangeran brengsek yang senang berganti-ganti pasangan. Tapi ia segera sadar, ia takkan cocok memerankan karakter semacam itu, pendapat Nishigori kurang lebih sama; seperti bukan Yuuri. Begitulah mendadak ia membayangkan dirinya menjadi semangkuk katsudon, perlahan-lahan dilumat habis Viktor, melalui bibir, melintasi tenggorokan, lalu pria tampan dari Rusia itu bakal berkata:

" _Vkusno_!"

Yuuri tahu hanya sebatas ini definisinya mengenai eros. Dangkal. Tapi sebetulnya tidak sedangkal itu—ah, ya, awalnya memang dangkal. Setelah sekian lama berlatih bersama Viktor, Yuuri jadi mengerti bahwa eros bukan hanya sekadar katsudon yang mengenyangkan perut. Ia sebenarnya ingin Viktor terus bersamanya, menikmati makanan kesukaannya bersama selama—selama apa? Tidak mungkin selamanya. Setidaknya selama ia masih punya muka untuk menunjukkan diri di Grand Prix Final nanti. Sedangkal dan sesederhana itu.

Namun setelah kecupan, rengkuhan hangat tak biasa dan kata-kata manis bermakna, Yuuri menyadari bahwa eros adalah dirinya sendiri. Ia yang akan terus menggoda Viktor untuk tetap tinggal. Tidak boleh pergi, tidak boleh pulang, tetap bersamanya, menjadi pelatihnya hingga kata pensiun terucap.

Banyak hal yang terjadi. Ia sendiri tidak tahu dari mana harus memulai—atau bagaimana cara menjelaskan dengan sejelas-jelasnya. Yuuri tak pernah berpikir akan begini, bahwa ada satu hari yang bakal mempertemukannya dengan sang idola, sosok yang selama ini menjadi panutannya dalam dunia _figure skating_ ; Viktor Nikiforov. Bahwa pertemuan itu tidak hanya berakhir di panggung yang sama, tapi juga ranjang yang sama. Saling menyemangati, saling berbagi; senyuman, rengkuhan di malam natal yang dingin, sepasang cincin emas, dan kecupan manis di bibir.

"Sepertinya aku mau menikahimu, Yuuri."

Yuuri menunduk, kedua pipi tersipu. Beragam hal telah terlewati dalam masa kilas-balik yang membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar—dan kali ini jauh lebih cepat, berdegup seakan hendak meledak. Padahal ia hanya melihat kilau cantik pada jari manisnya—serta pada jari manis Viktor. Ia mengulas senyum lantas kedua tangannya melebar, merengkuh sosok pelatih yang kini mungkin saja, mungkin saja telah berubah status menjadi tunangannya.

"Tidak, Viktor, akulah yang mau menikahimu."

Kemudian keduanya tertawa renyah, diwarnai luruhan salju yang menumpuk pada topi rajutan yang mereka kenakan.

Desember tidak lagi terasa sedingin tahun-tahun yang telah berlalu, sebab, kali ini ada sosok lain yang hadir untuk menghangatkan, juga dirinya sendiri yang ikut menghangatkan; saling menghangatkan satu sama lain. Dengan cinta yang penuh sensualitas, lebih dalam dari nikmatnya katsudon, lebih bermakna dari medali emas, dan lebih, lebih, dari apa pun yang ada di muka bumi untuk mendefinisikan keinginan menggebu-gebu supaya bisa memiliki secara utuh, seorang diri saja. Eros.[]

* * *

 **12:12 AM – 30 December 2016**


End file.
